Software-defined radio (SDR) holds the promise of fully programmable wireless communication systems, effectively supplanting conventional radio technologies, which typically have the lowest communication layers implemented primarily in fixed, custom hardware circuits. The SDR may include an architecture that optimizes hardware and software sections to cope up with relatively higher data rates transfer during a digital signal processing. In an implementation, the SDR—in wireless communication systems—uses the hardware section to support the relatively higher data rates transfer, which can be implemented by software algorithms in the software section.
In wireless communication systems, streams of data can be transmitted and/or received by the SDR architecture. The streams of data can include sequence of bits that were encoded at a transmitting side, and decoded at a receiving end. In an implementation, decoding errors may result due to different sources, such as, noise, interferences, and the like, during the transmission of the sequence of bits (i.e., streams of data).